nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurarihyon
is the grandfather of Rikuo Nura, father of Rihan Nura and the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Appearance As a Nurarihyon, his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Nurarihyon wears a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri). In the past, Nurarihyon was significantly taller. His hair resembles that of Rihan and especially Rikuo's yōkai form in that it was long and protruded out the back of his head. The top half of his hair is golden while the bottom half of his hair is black. Nurarihyon's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono with zōri with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging over the back of his neck. Black markings can be seen around his eyes and hair. Personality It's said he plays pranks on humans, but he doesn't really hate them, rather he doesn't believe humans should interfere in Youkai affairs. He dislikes the fact that Rikuo goes to school and acts human but he respects his wishes. 400 years ago, he is seen as being slightly overeager and a bit rash in his quest to become the master of all spirits. He is also hot-headed, this is seen when he attacks Nijou Castle with his Hyakki Yako without any planning of sort to rescue Youhime. In the current timeline, he is a bit more perverted than 400 years ago. He has also become more calmer and thinks his decisions through. He however is showwn to have a habit of investigating things on his own without informing others. He did this during the Shikoku arc when he travelled with only Natto Kozo to Shikoku to meet with 'Inugamigyōbu Danuki '''in order to determine the reason for the sudden invasion of Shikoku Yokai in Ukiyoe Town. He did the same again during the Kyoto arc. He inflitrated Nijou Castle with only Karasu Tengu as backup and was nearly killed by Kyoukotsu, Ibaraki Douji, Yosuzume and Minagoroshi Jizou. History Nurarihyon was once the leader of his own Hyakki Yakō, comprising of Setsura, Mokugyo Daruma, Karasu Tengu and many others. At one point, the Gyūki Clan once had a dispute with the Nura Clan. Led by Nurarihyon, the Nura Clan made a sudden trek to Mount Nejireme to challenge Gyūki and his minions. The Gyūki Clan, one of the strongest factions in Japan, battled the Nura Clan for three days and three nights. The Nura Clan eventually became victorious and Gyūki was to be beheaded. Instead, Nurarihyon praised his strength and offered him to join his clan. Gyūki realized that Nurarihyon was actually testing him. And so, a few days after the end of their battle, they exchanged sakazuki and Nurarihyon promised him to become his parent. Nurarihyon no Mago Gyūki Arc Shikoku Arc Past Arc 400 years ago he fell in love with Yōhime and fought with the Hagoromo-Gitsune in Kyoto. He won and became the Master of all Yokai but at the cost of shortening his life span greatly. Tōno Arc Kyōto Arc Techniques Even in his old age, he can easily beat Night Rikuo and Muchi, normal demons feel so much "Fear" that he is invisible to them until he strikes, that's his "Meikyō Shisui". *''Shin-Meikyoushisui- A technique that frightens the enemy with overwhelmingly big "fear" so the enemy unable to senses his presence. *''Shin-Kyoukasuigetsu-'' A technique that shift enemy's awareness and cuts "fear". Relationships Youhime - He is willing to do anything for her like saving her even though the Nijou Castle is too dangerous. Quotes Trivia *His past form was voted the 2nd most popular character in the character popularity poll with 1210 votes, while his present form ranked 23rd with only 120 votes, tied with Kokehime. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Male Characters